A New World
by eracman920
Summary: Still struggling for liberation from the fictional world, Kyle travels to a new region that consists of new cities, perks and tactics, and new Pokemon, while seeking answers along the way. He decides to become something he always wanted to do. However, a new threat emerges and gets in his way.


_This is a sequel to the Outsider (which I will finish later on) that continues off from the end of the previous story that works into this one. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

The massive, awe-inspiring Pokemon universe in all of it's shapes and forms, expanding the earth, land, sky, and sea. A plethora of creatures with untold mystifying powers that roam the world, watch the Earth's skies, and inhabit the universal stars. Some Pokemon would use their powers for good, and some would for their own personal intentions. The world is filled with many mysteries and conundrums that may or may never be solved.

Life of the Pokemon world is not alway lived with peace and happiness, there will always come a time when evil will arise from the dark depths. Whether it be for profit, expansion of land and water, recreation, and liberation, they will succeed.. or fall from the hands of virtue.

This.. is the Pokemon universe!

* * *

Darkness filled the night sky, and stars filled the darkness of the universe, void of light. The city brightened the area with its lights. Crickets made their noise and attract the females. The calm wind of the night made peace, but something else is not..

Two ropes descended down a building that towered the whole entire city. Two people descended from the roof down with it, jumping from window to window to wherever they go..

"Target spotted, ready the tools." a man said wearing all black clothing.

"Roger. Proceed with caution." another man in black clothing replied back. Apparently communicating from beyond the masks with a radio link.

Iceberg buzzed through the glass with a cutting torch and formed a circle to kick it down.

Both men entered the building and scouted their surroundings.

"Clear." Both said in unison.

"Area secure. Search and gather intel."

The two men searched the entire office, some had cubicles and some with just desks with computers. Searching shelf to shelf, drawer to drawer, no luck to whatever they were looking for.

"Iceberg, status."

"Negative on the intel Ghost. Everything is just a bunch of pencils and calculators."

He sighed. "Ten-four. Search the rooms, it's the only ones left to search on this floor."

After searching every inch of the rooms without any luck, they finally entered the head of the corporate office. Inside displayed a large computer, a few shelfs, a painting of some sort of building, and a tiny plush animal next to a cup of pencils.

"Search the computer. It's gotta be in there." Ghost told him.

Iceberg searched the computer for the intelligence. The computer brought up a security window that consisted a four digit password.

"Can't go any further without a password."

"That's why we always come prepared right?!"

"Haha, how could I forget?"

Ghost whipped out an unknown device that read PSB. It consisted a USB input which he plugged it into the computer. The device did it's job and decrypted four digit codes that displayed:

**0466**

Iceberg typed in the code and bypassed the security. Iceberg scrolled through the desktop to find the intelligence, but decided to take it to the menu search. He typed in "**BLUEPRINTS**" and found a list of files consisting of blueprints.

"Goddamn, there must be hundreds of them!" Iceberg said.

"Well..fifteen to be exact."

"Huh..smartass."

Iceberg clicked on the necessary file needed for their mission to be completed, but checked to make sure it were the right ones. They consisted formula for amphetamine, and for phencyclidine.

"This is it." Ghost replied whipping out another USB to input to the computer. The flash drive was brought up to the desktop.

"Extracting files to thumb drive." Iceberg replied.

The percentage bar was moving at a moderate pace. The bar was now at fifty-two percent.

"**WE HAVE A SECURITY BREACH ON THE 50th FLOOR! REPEAT, ON THE 50th FLOOR! NEUTRALIZE ANY SUSPECTS WITH NON-LETHAL METHODS!"**

"Well, here comes the cavalry. Better hurry it up Iceberg." Ghost told him calmly.

"Tell that to the computer Ghost!" Iceberg replied to him anxiously.

The files were extracted at eighty-five percent.

"There almost here.."

"Ok, it's almost done."

The bar was now finished at one hundred percent, as the transfer completed and the window disappeared.

"Intel gathered. Withdraw from the area."

"Roger that."

Iceberg fetched the hard drive and Ghost claimed the PSB. They jumped out the nearby window opening it while the building security rushed to the top with batons and tasers ready for combat, but the suspects were gone and out of sight.

"Somebody get a brief of what just happened here, I need info ASAP!"

"SIR!" Three men acknowledged.

The other security guard looked toward the open window and walked towards it with the wind catching the curtains in the silent room. He stared out the window into the dark night searching the sky and down for an answer.

* * *

Kyle Aspirus, an unordinary hero, who still seeks for answers to liberation and his destiny in the uncommon world, had set off on his own journey after departing from the group of Ash Ketchum and his friends, who had returned for the Kalos region to complete their journey. Kyle visited many cities and towns of the past journeys Ash had been through after his departure that were mostly off his course: Alamos Town, Alto Mare, and Eindoak Town. Alamos Town was one of his most intriguing cities due to the Space-Time Tower and its tune to calm the fiercest rage, not to mention that the Creation trio of the Sinnoh region had his attention, he did something about that interest some time ago.

Kyle had taken a long near-perilous journey to find and claim anew. Currently on a boat he rented, he strives to find what he looks for. He now searches for a new prospect, and a new world.

'_I can feel it. I'm almost there._'

It had been three days since he left Alto Mare, occasionally stopping for a break on small island for a pit stop, and food supplies for his journey. Traversing the deserts, forests, and seas proved strenuous, but his perseverance kept him going.

"This is it.." He said to himself. Seeing the small town ahead with small buildings and house that consisted a port for boats, he gave a small smile.

He pulled into the port and shut off the engine. He left a letter of notice on the steering to the return address so the boat will be returned to where it came from.

"Ok... now, what is.. the name.. of this place?.." He questioned walking and looking around at the docks.

At the end of the dock, the sign ahead read "_SUNSET MARINA_" in big words. He passed the sign for the town ahead, seeing palm trees and multiple cottages and hotels. Taking in the awe-inspiring scenery for ten minutes of walking, he finally found the first thing of his journey.

"Ahh yes, the Welcome Center." Kyle thought to himself and smiled.

He walked into the medium building to see a few people and workers. The maps were located near the entrance to the johns. He grabbed a map to find out his location to see a big layout of the entire region that resembled Australia, but the name of it was Desto. He was currently located in Port Sundown. Port Sundown was known for it's beautiful sunsets, hence the name and it's harbors and rivers. It also had a "MUST VISIT" section on the back of the pamphlet that displayed "**INTELLUD CITY**, A city of prudence and intelligence".

That's all he decided to read and put the pamphlet in his backpack. He knew where he had to go now. It may have the answers he is looking for, but before he sets off, he had to do a quick errand, and it involved something that he always wanted to do.

* * *

_And there you have it, the beginning of the story starts off in a totally different region that is fictionally fiction to the Pokemon world, and based on a continent of the real world, and that happens to be Australia! It always came up in my mind to think that "Where the hell is the next Pokemon region going to be based on now, Australia?" And so I did it myself. There will be fictionally fictional cities, people, and of course, NEW POKEMON! that's right! POKEMON! Maybe some based on giant spiders too ehh?_

_Anyway, that's all! Stay tuned for more!_

_Here's some clarifications in the story so far:  
_

_DESTO is based on Australia, a tropical climate with very hot weather and occasional rainfall._

_PORT SUNDOWN is based on Port Hedland, Australia  
SUNSET MARINA is based on the port in Port Hedland._

_INTELLUD CITY is based on Sydney, Australia_

_PSB stands for Password Security Bypass_

_The evil organization to be introduced will be named later on. They will be near related to the Men in Black. Their goal is to create a better world of knowledge and comprehension.  
_


End file.
